Problem: $ \left(\dfrac{25}{4}\right)^{\frac{1}{2}}$
Solution: Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big(? \Big)^{2}=\dfrac{25}{4}$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big({\dfrac{5}{2}}\Big)^{2}=\dfrac{25}{4}$ So $\left(\dfrac{25}{4}\right)^{\frac{1}{2}}=\dfrac{5}{2}$